


miles to go

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Elseworlds, But It's Just A Harrisco AU, Caretaking, It's Elseworlds Technically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark As Flirting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, What Power Imbalance, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: "You're tense, boss."





	miles to go

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: NSFW ok so... mob boss Cisco is at his desk, stressin about the ledgers, untouched glass of scotch at his elbow. His #1 guy Harry comes in to talk. Cisco's all snappy 'i hate it when you loom over me' and Harry decides right then that Cisco needs a little stress relief. He says 'i can be shorter if u want' and sinks to his knees in front of him. Cisco's like 'smartmouth' and Harry shows just how smart his mouth is while Cisco leans back and drinks his scotch with his other hand in Harry's hair.
> 
> i didn't get the dialogue and this is softer than what anon wanted but i hope they like it anyway!

“You’re tense, boss.”

Mr. Ramon cracks his jaw as Harry’s palms press between his blades. His consigliore is absolutely aware of the way his nerves inflame when the obvious is stated. A waste of time. A waste of breath. Few things gnaw Mr. Ramon’s irritation like waste.

“Why don’t you try to relax a little?”

“Ah, well, I hadn’t thought of that. Just relax. That’s amazin’ advice there. You oughta write a book.” 

He rolls his shoulders to dislodge Harry’s touch, but Harry’s fingers tighten into his tension. The pressure is sharp, and he hisses, twisting his sore neck to glare at his right hand through the dim office light.

Harry is grinning with easy teeth. “You know all my good advice is just for you.”

The tease of Harry’s voice is enough to coax Mr. Ramon’s own brat to the surface, but there’s no time for push and pull tonight. Mr. Ramon is going to snap as much, shrug off Harry’s thread tugging fingers, and tell Harry to make himself useful instead of comforting. Before he can, Harry rounds his spine, stooping feline and hungered until his breath warms Mr. Ramon’s ear.

“Let me make you feel better,” Harry says, soft and infinitely tempting. “You always work better when you feel better.”

Harry’s thumbs press at the stress beneath his skin, and Mr. Ramon finds himself unraveling into the Cisco that exists only in shadows and Harry’s hands.

“I gotta balance this,” Cisco argues.

“I’m not stopping you.” Harry slides one palm to curl around the back of Cisco’s neck, deceptively gentle, because Harry knows how to caress the knob of his spine to soften him sweet. Harry can be as sharp as he wants when he’s touching Cisco like this. The other hand pushes Cisco’s drink into his grip, then Cisco’s chair from his desk. “I’m just gonna help you relax a little.”

It’s more than that, Cisco knows. Harry hasn’t been the center of his attention since the Trigger Twins bumbled into his office and offered him a way to bring the Superdick to submission. Even now, as the city scrambles to drive stakes in the power voids and Cisco throws elbows into every other boss’s sockets to claim as much as he can for the Ramon name, Cisco doesn’t have the hours to linger with their fingers intertwined.

Harry is the only person Cisco has ever known who sucks dick just to be a dick. But as Harry settles on his knees, pulling Cisco’s chair to position Cisco’s spread thighs exactly where Harry wants them, Cisco isn’t complaining.

He sighs. If he gave the order, Harry would be on his feet. Harry would be pissed about it, take it out on Cisco’s skin and mouth and cock later, withhold pleasure pain the way Cisco hates withholding attention, but Harry would help Gary clean the bar with the same obedience he would walk into hell if his boss asked.

Cisco is tense, though, and it’s been too long since Harry’s fingers have been rough against anything other than Cisco’s enemies. He lets his head fall back, neck spasming loose as his grip tightens around his crystal glass. Harry’s mouth burns hotter than scotch over Cisco’s thighs.

“Relax,” Harry whispers. He drags his teeth over the too much fabric of Cisco’s pants. “Let me take care of you, boss.”

“Do it then.”

Harry smiles at Cisco’s hiss, at how simple it is for him to twist Mr. Ramon into an impatient, cavernous thing, growling needs that masquerade as orders.

“Take a drink. I’ll do everything else.”

For a moment, Cisco waits. It’s his instinct. Don’t give up or in. Harry waits too. Cisco raises his glass.

“This is just because I’m thirsty,” he says. Harry mumbles agreement as he unbuttons Cisco’s pants. His fingers are quick and his tongue peeks between his teeth, wet pink in the light. Cisco’s stomach burns. “Not as thirsty as you are, though. I mean damn, Harry.”

He curls his fingers in Harry’s hair, takes a deep drink of liquor burn, and lifts his hips so Harry can yank him just bare enough to taste. Harry lifts an eyebrow, but doesn’t tease how hard Cisco is already.

Another testament to how much Harry’s missed him. Instead of Harry’s mocking tongue flicking too light over Cisco’s skin or telling Cisco how unbecoming it is that he’s this excited without even a touch, a kiss, Harry gives with no bite. He swallows Cisco in one messy gulp, just the way Cisco likes, and sucks.

Cisco swears. He bites at the scotch on his lips, trying to numb the pleasure, but Harry knows him too well and too vicious. Harry takes Cisco to the jugular, deep and tight and good as a chokehold, pulling poison from Cisco’s veins. All the tension in Cisco’s muscle fights with everything else in the race to Harry’s mouth.

His hand shakes as he takes another greedy drink. Harry takes another greedy drink from him. He pulls at Harry’s hair, twisting the softness around his fingers. Harry moans, encouraging, and the sound of how much Harry wants him urges him to rock into the pleasure.

Then Harry’s hands curl around his hips. Thumbs press into his bone, shuddering, anchoring. Harry slides away with a wet pop and Cisco nearly whines.

“Let me,” Harry says, voice fucked rough. “Let me take care of you.”

“I am - ”

Harry shakes his head, cheek grazing Cisco’s slick shining cock. Cisco aches to press into the pressure, soak Harry’s skin in spit and precome and them, mess Harry up then whimper mouth him clean. But nails scrape over his skin. Relax.

Cisco takes another drink.

Harry kisses Cisco’s hand curled around his knee, then slips right back to sucking all that nasty restless tension from Cisco through his dick.

Cisco lets himself close his eyes. Lets his neck break from too little sleep and too much hunger, lets his body melt in Harry’s touch, lets himself sink under the moment Harry offers. He sighs, and curses, and drinks until there’s nothing but ice clinking against his open mouthed moans.

“Yeah, Harry, like - just like that, fuck.”

Cisco’s tongue slips drunk with heat. Harry lets his jaw slack, spit soaking both of them, before taking Cisco so deep Cisco can feel Harry’s own heart beat. It beats in his heart. The world narrows to it and Cisco gasps, petting and pulling at every part of Harry he can reach.

Panting, Cisco slurs, “Take such good care of me, baby.”

Harry groans again. Speeds up, gets one hand at a broken wrist angle to brush whatever sensitive skin his mouth can’t reach. Cisco can’t help but move then. Harry doesn’t pull back again, though, or scold him, which is both disappointing and punch drunk good.

A few more mind numbing flicks of Harry’s tongue, and Cisco is coming all over it.

Harry swallows it down - always cleans up the mess he makes of his boss - then surges up, gripping Cisco by then chin to pull him into a kiss. Cisco can barely kiss back. He doesn’t have the breath, has to pant and sit slack mouthed while Harry licks inside him.

When Cisco breaks away, Harry helps tuck him gently back into his pants. Cisco shudders through it. Once he stops trembling, he slides his empty glass on the table, reaching between Harry’s legs to palm him just as hot and greedy.

Harry halts him with a hand around his wrist.

“You have work to do,” Harry pants.

Cisco stares at him. “Yeah. It’s the same amount of work that didn’t stop you from sucking me off under my desk.”

When he tries again, Harry doesn’t budge.

“You know I hate owing you,” Cisco argues. “So let me even the score by blowing you.”

“This isn’t a score.” Harry brings Cisco’s captive wrist to his dirty mouth, placing a soft, clean kiss on Cisco’s knuckles. Cisco can see the bulge between his thighs. “I told you. I just wanted to take care of you. Do you feel more relaxed now?”

Cisco rolls his shoulders again. They’re looser, now, and when he opens his mouth to answer, his jaw doesn’t pop.

“Yeah. Maybe I should just keep you under the desk to suck me every time I check the ledger."

Self satisfaction blooms across Harry’s face. He knows he’s the only one who can roll Boy King of the Underworld from grim to grinning. He knows he’s the only who sees someone other than Mr. Ramon, who sees Cisco, loose from pleasure.

Apparently it’s enough to soothe the irritation of Cisco’s preoccupation. Harry stands, dropping a kiss to Cisco’s temple, careful not to disturb the braids.

“Just let me get a pillow for my knees first. I’m not the young, spry criminal I once was.”

Harry’s smile makes Cisco smile.

“Now get back to work.”

Cisco frowns. “Hey, I was the one who was trying to get my work done in the first place. I’m trying to keep this criminal empire thriving, okay? Your supposed to be my right hand.”

“I can be your right hand. Think you need a little more refraction time though, boss.”

Cisco bites his cheek not to grin. “Then why don’t you make yourself useful and grab me another drink?”

“Sure.” Harry kisses him again, this time on the cheek. “I’ll see if Gary has any pillows while I’m out there.”

Cisco yanks at Harry’s shirt, then, unable and unwilling to stop himself from biting at Harry’s mouth. They kiss until both of them need to breathe, then longer, before Harry finally takes a step back. He grabs the glass. 

“Be right back,” he promises. Then he leaves, shutting the door. 

And Mr. Ramon goes back to the ledger.


End file.
